


Surprise

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Oral Sex, Smut, Tenten is cute, dom Neji, shy Tenten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: Now, would you please sit on my face already?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Surprise

Tenten had known the young man for quite some time now. He was perfect, in every way, all the time. She had searched for flaws for some time now and never found one. She didn‘t think she ever would. He was always calm, in control, always composed. Even now he was.

She looked down at him, his hair sprawled out around his face, he looked like a model from a shampoo commercial. His lips red and swollen, parted, letting small pants escape his mouth. He had taken off his headband, leaving his curse mark exposed. It meant a lot to Tenten that he trusted her enough to show it. Show it and not feel the need to hide. It had taken some time to get to this point.

Had he ever looked more perfect? Had Tenten ever been more turned on? She doubted it heavily.

His hands reached up to her waist where they rested easily, his thumbs rubbing the softest circles onto her skin. His chest was heaving beneath her exposed flesh. She was sitting on top of him, her hands on his chest, feeling every breath he took, his heart pumping hard and fast beneath her palm.

‘‘Neji, I-‘‘

‘‘Hm?‘‘

He looked up at her lazily with half lidded eyes. Damn him. He had no right to be this sexy, to turn her on this much.

‘‘Are you- I mean..‘‘

Neji had never seen his lover so flustered. It made him happy that he was the cause of her not being able to form coherent sentences, her cheeks turning red. He liked seeing what effect he could have on her with the smallest of efforts.

Tenten noticed the smug grin that had slowly crept its way onto Neji‘s face.

‘‘What are you so happy about?‘‘ she asked, hitting his chest that was now moving with small giggles. It was rare for him to be so careless. His hands - quick as ever - caught hers and pulled her down a little, just enough for him to press a small kiss to her lips before letting his hands wander up to her waist again.

Without answering her question he asked: ‘‘So, you don‘t wanna do it?‘‘

‘‘I-I didn‘t say that.‘‘ Tenten suddenly felt the need to hide her face. Wasn’t he supposed to get flustered by these kind of things? She remembered the first time they had sex. He was all shy and nervous and she had to take the lead. Oh how things had changed.

Now, he just looked at her. ‘‘So?‘‘ he raised a brow. ‘‘Are you gonna do anything?‘‘

‘‘Sure, sure.. I just, I mean I wanna make sure that you are really up for it. You know, since you usually don‘t-‘‘

‘‘Tenten,‘‘ he finally interrupted her rambling. ‘‘It‘s fine. I wanna do it.‘‘ Seeing how nervous she was just made him more confident.

‘‘Oh,‘‘ she simply said.

‘‘Yeah.‘‘

‘‘Good, cause I wanted to know if-‘‘

‘‘Tenten.‘‘ His voice was stern this time. ‘‘Stop rambling,‘‘ he softened his voice a little.

‘‘Okay.‘‘

He let out a little sigh. ‘‘Now, would you please sit on my face already?‘‘


End file.
